Summer shadows
by RanDom Roseee
Summary: Noah and Finn run an orphanage. Noah adopts a little girl who remind him of a brown haired girl that sang so beautifully. - SORRY ON HIATUS -
1. Summer Shadow

Summer shadows seemed to bring in the winter rains, as spring brought back the wind of the autumn leaves

* * *

><p>'Alice come here!' he said lightly to his daughter.<p>

'Coming daddy!' the little girl ran fast to his side to hug her father tightly. She loved to see her father smile, but she wondered why it never seemed to reach his eyes.

'Uncle Finn! You didn't break your promise!' he watched as his little girl ran to his best friends arms. He always spoilt Alice like she was his own little girl. He supposed Finn was like her second father. The three of them were inseparable for the last six years. They couldn't let themselves get distracted from being without this little bundle of joy. If they weren't at work, they were with her, or doing something that would end with a smile to her face.

Noah and Finn had taken over the local orphanage that they renamed Star Light Kids. They took turns along with several others of their friends from their former glee club days. Tina had ended up marrying Mike Chang who was a top notch wiz with computers. They were big sponsor for the orphanage. Mercedes was like a diva mom to the kids, who the kids really responded to well. Santana and Brittany had adopted two little girls' names Dana and Casey. They were constant helpers there as well.

* * *

><p>Flash Back<p>

Noah loved seeing all the kids at the orphanage; he and a couple of the other glee kids would often come and sing for the children to make them happy. So when he was told that the orphanage was going to be closing down because there was no one to look after it, he had spoken up and become the principle of the orphanage, along with the help of Finn.

She came to the orphanage in a dusty hot day. She had been riding in the car for what felt like forever, they had tried to make the trip for the little girl as nice as any two year old would love.

Alice had the same spirit as a girl he once knew. She loved to sing and dance, and had beautiful brown hair that made her look so beautiful. He was really drawn to her like a father would be drawn to his daughter. So he did the only thing he knew, he adopted her and gave her his name. Alice Puckerman.

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>'Did I tell you that Alice is doing well in her dancing classes? She loves to sing too! I'm so proud of her. I wish you could just wake up and hear her sing. She reminds me of you so much. I think that's what our daughter would have been like if we had had any kids. I love you forever baby! Come home to me please. I need you!' how could he not know the little girl that he spent his entire time with, WAS his daughter.<p>

He took a unique liking to the little girl, even his best friend was drawn to her. It baffled her why they continued to visit her. Telling her of tails about the brown haired girl who could sing just like her. Hadn't anyone put two and two together yet? She had been sent away for nine months and returned as a shrivelled shell?

Summer shadows 


	2. Summer Kisses

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I honestly didn't have the 'buzz' to write till now. Also been busy with college, so that's a new thing for me, but hardly an excuse not to write! Miss it I tell you! Ehehe I'm glad I'm back :D Much Love! Rose X**

**The next chapter or so will be more of a filler-flashback to the beginning before everything started.**

* * *

><p>I loved you for a day, and then you went away. It took me a decade of patience. I will continue to wait all of my life to hear you speak once more. If that is the last thing that I will ever hear again. I will die a happy man.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Summer Kisses<strong>

_Flash Back_

"_I love you so much Rachel!" he said in between kisses. He realised that all the other times he had done this with other girls, had been so meaningless to him. Even his soirée's with Santana, didn't have this much passion and intensity. With Rachel, he wanted nothing else, and thought of nothing more, need nothing more than her. When he was with her, he felt like he was finally home._

"_I love you so much Noah too!" she popped open the button's slowly to his pant, kissing her way down till she had his pant all the way to the floor, grabbing him, gently, and seeming to know what to do, before pushing the last big of clothing over her head as well._

"_Are you sure about this?" he asks before thrusting into her gently. She nods her head in assurance that she is ready for something more with Noah._

_They fall asleep in each other's arms, still locked together like a key in a hole, slowly edging into blissful dream._

_End of Flash Back_

* * *

><p>"Dad, I think I'm pregnant?" Rachel said in a panic to her father. She was expecting a warm embrace, to the scorn that etched his face instead.<p>

"You little slut! I didn't think you were that stupid to throw away all your dreams for a night of unwedded sex?" he said hypocritically to her, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You are one to talk _dad_!" she threw at him, he gave her a warning look, warning her not to say another word. "What _dad_? Can't I say how I feel about this?" she pleaded with him, he turned around and around the room, wondering about their course of action.

"Your daddy will be home soon. But I think it best if we were to go away for a year. You will be sent to a nunnery to give birth, where the child will be set up for adoption afterwards. You were sort of adopted right? So I guess there are no real worry about ethics and all that. You don't even know your mother, so don't feel bad about your child not knowing there's." he's lawyer brain was clocking over time with all this planning, trying to make it sound easy as pie.

She wanted her daddy back home, so she can find some comfort in at least one of her dads. Her CEO father Stanley had always been the easier one to talk to, that her lawyer father Marcus. So she waited pain-stalkingly for her rational-thinking father to come home. He always saw the bigger picture, while her other father saw the little things, ways around things, how to do a certain things etc.

Daddy opened the door an hour later. Rachel had fallen asleep on the couch, while her dad went to his study to arrange some details, so he had a solid case to present to his partner.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Summer Kisses<p> 


End file.
